


Reality Is A Bitch( Sans/Papyrus x Reader)

by Cloaked_Immortal



Series: Dating START (MULTI-FANDOM) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All versions of these characters, EDGE CAN BE MY SUGAR DADDY, Edge is a tsundere, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Including my AU, Nicknames, No longer a choose your own adventure, Oc and reader are friends, Oc gets Jelly cause she crushes on Pap, READER IS RICH AS FUCK, Rating:PG 15, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader dies TOO many times, Reader implied as female, Self Insert as well, Swear warning, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?, slow burn with certain characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal
Summary: Where are you? Why are you here? This ISN'T your house.....these aren't YOUR friends.....then why do they look so familiar. Why? Your purpose here is unclear.*Bang*What the hell happened?"Well sorry pal. You're time with me is up. Sorry to have to leave ya here.... but that's the reality of this situation."(Updated description. Also updated title. )
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Underswap)/ Reader/Oc, Papyrus(Underfell)/ Reader, Papyrus/Reader(Undertale), Sans(Underfell)/ Reader, Sans(Underswap)/ Reader, Sans/Reader( Undertale
Series: Dating START (MULTI-FANDOM) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Before You Start( Introduction)

**Author's Note:**

> SCREEEEE! This is my FIRST EVER X READER! I’VE READ SO MANY OF THESE!!! I wanted to do one of these for a while. Writing an x Oc is much harder when all you think about is writing you or they. My AU’s:  
> QueenTem( Tale/Fell)  
> Swap versions:  
> King Floe( Swapfell/ Swap)  
> Nicknames:  
> Sans: Temster( QTT) Pet( QTF) Lemon(KF) Bear(KFSF)  
> Papyrus: QT( QTT) Boss( QTF) Sunflower (KF) Chip( KFSF)  
> Don’t judge me. I have 2 main oc’s in this story that’ll be your wing girls. Well.... for Swap Paps. Who we shall call Orange, Kiwi is your Rival. I’ll be in the story as an Oc. This is kinda like a choose your own adventure book. Depending on the route you go, you earn love, gain or lose friends, life or death will appear. Earn trust from others in order to survive. Stay safe
> 
> Heavily Inspired by  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642421/chapters/44208982  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453650/chapters/23076948

You sigh, opening your (e/c) eyes. Suddenly realizing you’re not in your room. Where the **HELL** are you? “The fuck?” You hear a chuckle. “Wow. You took your time (Y/N).” You quickly dart up from your position on the floor..... why the floor? Turning your head, you see a dark skinned woman with long black and blue hair, wearing a simple purple dress with red leggings. Next to her is a tall skeleton, wearing a blue and yellow suit. Weird. “Howdy. I’m Creator Kaliyah! Ka-lee-yah. But just call me CK!” She sounded so cheerful...... The Skeleton barely pays any attention to you while he seems to be working. “G! C'mon!” CK hisses. “Don’t be rude!” The skeleton only glances up at you, before saying “Gaster”. CK sighs, “Oh my god you’re hopeless.” Gaster only chuckles softly, not turning around, CK groans in annoyance. “Anyway!” She shouts at you. “You’re currently in the void between reality and fantasy. You are one of the lucky few that will be experiencing your wildest fantasies..... in dating more or less.” You only blink at her, your (h/l) (h/c) hair getting in you face. “So what exactly am I doing?” CK seems to think for a second. “Well. Currently, and this is just currently. You have 6 dating routes. We still have the other 8 in progress. Also, once the world opens up, you’ll meet your new best friend! Her name is Ashley, but call her Kiwi. In 5 out of the 6 routes she’s a major help to you. In the 6th one however... she’s your rival. You’re still friends however. She just won’t support your crush on him. I must warn you however, 3 strikes and you gotta start over. You’ll see me and Gaster depending on how it goes.Also depending on what you've done- _you MIGHT get punished......_ **P R A Y Gaster doesn't punish you**. That's about it.” She smiles at you. You flinch back a bit at her change of tones. “Well with that out of the way..... I’ll be seeing you!...... Or not!” And with that, the world goes black.


	2. In Which Your Choices Don’t Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title  
> “In Which You Have A Bake Sale and A Meeting”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have put these earlier  
> Y/N: Your Name  
> E/C: Eye Color  
> H/L: Hair length  
> H/C: Hair Color  
> F/D: Fav Drink  
> F/F: Fav Food  
> F/C: Fav Color  
> B/F/N Best Friend Name

You awake once again with a start. This time you’re in a bed. “Never. A G A IN.” Hopping out of bed, you head to your bathroom, suddenly getting a phone call. “Hello? Uh Hello?” A female voice rings in your ears. “Hey Y/N? You okay? We’re waiting for you at town square! Help raise money for monsters!” Wait... “THAT’S TODAY?!” The female over the phone laughs hysterically. “See ya there (Y/N)!” She hangs up. You rush to take a shower, before quickly getting dressed. Grabbing a bag of trail mix, you run to your car at full speed. Your house wasn’t bad, quiet the opposite, but it always felt lonely...... wait. You’ve only been here four ....3 hours, but it feels like 4 years. That voice sounded so familiar, as if it were from your childhood. When you finally made it to the town square, you turn off your car and look around. “Y/N! Over here!” Your eyes dart and follow to a voice who called you. Huh. She was wearing a mainly green sweater, with a brown stripe going through it, she was also wearing brown pants, and a lighter brown pair of boots. She also wore a light green scarf. Her hair was tied back with a green bow. “Howdy. You didn’t forget about me, didja?” The green and brown eyed woman asked. She stood before you and you were her exact height. So this is Kiwi? She snaps her fingers in your face. “Y/N? You’re spacing out on me again.” Oh. You didn’t mean to. “Anyway, let’s go!” She grabs your wrist and brings you along. It was just a bake sale. Nothing to special. You and Kiwi did this whenever you needed the money, like for the house you got, or her brand new car. It finally ended at 1 p.m. Kiwi stares at the money you both collected. “This was a bust, Y/N.” You sigh, knowing she was right. “It’s only $4,000. That’s not enough to get a **_house_** , let alone an entire neighborhood.” Kiwi wasn’t picky, she was the nicest person you knew, despite her always out doing you, she always made sure you were included. You pat her back. “Look on the bright side, they can at least afford food with this.” You smiles as her eyes light up once more. “Y/N YOU ARE A GENIUS! This is PERFECT! Now only problem is to actually get it to them.” Riiiiiiight. “Luckily _**I** _took the initiative to call for a meeting.” You look at her with an odd expression. “With who?” She smiles at you. “The King, Queen, and the ambassador of all monster- kind.” You paled a bit. Jeez! Was she CRAZY?! Oh god how where you going to survive THIS?!

You were a nervous train wreck. You had gone home and put on the nicest dress you could find. Kiwi doing the same. The meeting barely started and you were intimidated. Monsters weren’t small creatures, that’s for sure. The King towered about 3ft above you. You were only 5”6 anyway. But DANG HE WAS TALL! The Queen was only a foot shorter than him. While the ambassador, also they’re adoptive daughter, Frisk was at 4”5. Kiwi looked calm, but you knew she was also nervous. The meeting began with simple introductions. Then you diverted in to the actual conversation. “So, we are fully aware that your species has been on the surface for only 6 months, correct?” Kiwi starts. Asgore- the king nods before speaking. “Yes, that is correct.” You breathe in. “We decided to make a group that supports monsters. Since humans haven’t really... you know.” You stated. The cringes you got in the room said it all. Toriel- the Queen sighs. “ It’s unfortunate. We really just wanted to live in peace.” You nod in understanding. Kiwi pulls out a money box along with a key. She slides it to them. “This is $4,000 in our currency. We tried to raise more but.... things did got to plan. We hope this will be at least helpful to your kind.” Frisk looks at the two of you. “Thank you.” You and Kiwi blinked, before nodding. The meeting ended in you all deciding to go out for dinner sometime.   
“Oh my god that scared me.” Kiwi huffs. You can only awkwardly chuckle in agreement. The two of you drove down to a restaurant in silence. It wasn’t bad, just a little uncomfortable.   
  
Kiwi slaps down $50 total before you could even grab your purse. You gape at her. She didn’t have to...... now you felt bad. It was her money.   
  


You bid your goodbyes to one another as Kiwi walks into her house. You shake your head softly, before driving off. Some monsters didn’t have homes, and you noticed a pair of Skeletons in the alleyway. Huh.... you didn’t know what you were doing. Next thing you knew you were right in front of them. The shorter of the two growls at you. He was wearing a worn down blue hoodie, also black basketball shorts and some really old pink slippers. The taller one looked so broken. He was wearing some sort of battle body, but it was far too damaged to identify. The site tugged at your soul. Who did this? “ i wouldn’t get too close if i were you, **b u d d y**.” He sounded so ticked. You only help up your hands to show you meant no harm. The smaller skeleton didn’t relax all that much, but just a little. You tried not to make extremely fast movements. You asked if the wanted something to eat or just a place for the night. Apparently the shorter one was probably older cause he nodded and lead the taller one to the car, you on their heels. The trip to your house was longer the expected. Mainly because you had to get monster food for your guests. After letting them inside, you point to where the bathroom is. They only nod and walk away. You weren’t sure what to do. Calling Kiwi wasn’t an option until tomorrow because it’s literally 5:30 in the afternoon. Oh well. There was a loud crash.

”OH GOD SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” A loud voice yelled, it sounded so... broken. You ended up rushing up the stairs to the bathroom. One of the skeletons was on the floor, a bar of soap stuck on the wall. The taller of the two looked extremely worried. You grab a first aid kit out the cupboard mirror. You and the taller of the two helped the smaller one up. He wasn’t necessarily hurt, but you still checked just in case. So the small one was Sans? Interesting name. The taller one gives a small smile to you, before carrying his brother ~~at least you think they’re both male. It’s hard to tell cause you weren’t paying attention.~~ to another room. You flop on your bed once you make it there. 6:03. Great. Sighing, you get up and go to the kitchen. Cringing slightly, you make a mental note to go shopping for food with Kiwi and another friend of yours, B/F/N. Man you all haven’t hung out in a good 2 weeks. Wait... again! It’s only been 10 hours! Why does it feel like you’ve lived in this world for 32 years?! Jeez! Ugh. Guess you’re ordering takeout..... for 3? If they don’t want to eat, that’s fine.   
  


Takeout took too long for your liking. It was 6:16 when you called. It got to your house at 7:45! The hell?! You paid, but refused to tip. You set up the table before going to see if your guest were hungry. The door was closed so you just slid them a note. The reply was an instant ‘yes’ in the font Papyrus, while a no in the font comic sans. They wrote in fonts?! That’s pretty cool. You slid back an ‘okay. Come down whenever cause the food is here.’ Before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeee! So how you hanging on Reader? Good? Bad? You like? I’ve written so many x Oc’s before. But this is my first x reader. So I’m very excited to write this. I’ve been inspired by so many of these X Readers that you won’t understand. I suggest checking out The Skeleton Melody on Wattpad by Something-In-Nothing. They are really good at writing! Have a good day!


	3. Yo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CK and Ace have a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/lonelostwriter  
> Come bug me here

You sit up and groan. Oh great you’re back here again.... you see CK sitting on the floor next to you... HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN THERE?! You scoot back. She simply chuckles and waves. “Yo. It’s been a bit hasn’t it?” You stare blankly. In- in story time or.. “I mean this story getting updated you dip-“ Gaster looms over her. She sweats. “Heeeeyyyy Ace. Wassup?!” Ace? That’s new. He simply rolls his eye lights. CK shrugs. “Sorry for the wait. Updates are really slow due to writers block. Next chapter is gonna be a loooong minute before it comes out. In the meantime we’ve got other stories you can read! Ooh! And we’ve got another X reader going on currently! Go read that. Chapter 3 just came out!” CK seems giddy about the other stories. “Oh shit story wise you’re gonna wake up soon! Hate to cut this short buuut. Be seeing you, ok buddy?” Ace waves you goodbye as you fall through the floor.


	4. Chapter 2: Sans Is NOT A Fan Of Kiwi's Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiwi comes over the next day after you eat dinner- Sans actually came out his room- Surprise! Kiwi's father- THAT HAS BEEN MISSING SINCE SHE WAS 8- returns- and is a monster hater />  
> SANS ACTUALLY SPEAKS IN A CALM AND NON HOSTILE MANNER TO READER-CHAN!  
> Also checking in on Ace and CK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst/Comfort Chapter  
> ALSO 4TH WALL BREAKING- cuz G- I'm now calling him Ace for now- wants to help T W T  
> Ok. So quick question guys.  
> Would you rather  
> Spend the next chapter with Papyrus(restores 20% happiness. 5% Happiness to Sans), Kiwi (+6 friend points), or Sans (Restores 2% happiness and 5% happiness to Papyrus).

<https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/lonelostwriter>

Come bug me here ya nerds XD

* * *

You sat at the table for maybe 10 minutes before the tall skeleton walks downstairs. "You look tired. Are you alright?" The skeleton shakes it's head. "I uh- ***ahem*** never caught your name.... I'm Y/N." The skeleton seemed to perk up for a split second. A strange twinkle in his eye sockets that you couldn't quite place. "My Apologies. I Am Papyrus." By his tone, the skeleton- er _PAPYRUS_ seemed like someone with a LOT more energy that what he was giving out. He sounds so, _SO VERY_ broken. It hurts to think on it. "Well nice to meet you, Papyrus. I hope we can be great friends." You hold out a hand to him, he smiles a bit and shakes it. The two of you sit down and eat, making small talk. He'd often mention Sans- the smaller skeleton- durning the time. You only smiled. It seemed he really admired him, despite him apparently being a lazy-bones. You talked a bit about what memories you had from this 'life' of yours.

* * *

"Ace what the **fuck** are you doing?" CK stares at Gaster- being called Ace for now- as he is floating in air. "Simply enjoying the view!" He chuckled nervously, he had _NO IDEA_ how to get down. She sighs, shaking her head. "JUST WOOOOOOW ACE" He gives a small grin in return. "A little help?" CK facepalmed heavily. "Hold on-" She managed to get him back on his feet. "Heh...thanks." He readjusts his glasses. She shakes her head. "You're an idiot." He sighs. "I know......... but I'm _YOUR_ idiot." CK chuckles. "Of course you are."

* * *

You can't recall exactly what time you went to bed- _BUT_ this was **NOT** **YOUR** bed. You can only identify you are in fact- NOT EVEN IN A BED, as you stare at the floor that seems to be several inches away from your face. Huh...... how are you not falling? Slowly looking down, you begin to process what happened the night before. You and Papyrus had watched a movie on the couch. Looking even farther down, you realize two boney arms are wrapped around you. He was _CUDDLING YOU_. The sudden ringing of your phone waked him up enough to sit up, without dropping you and then suddenly lets you go. "S-SORRY MISS Y/N!" WOAH! He was loud......well sounds like a lot of his energy was thrown into that. "It's alright?" You weren't sure why he apologized. The ringing of your phone brought you back to reality. ~~Or well, whatever fantasy you're living.~~ "Hello?" "Y/N! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Kiwi seemed to sound relieved. "I texted you like I usually do at the normal time!" She sounded like she just pouted behind the phone. "You text me at **4 IN THE _MORNING_** " You _swear_ you could **hear** her blink in confusion. "Yeah? You always got up at 5.......it's 10:33 right now......." You do? "You haven't been quite yourself lately Y/N..... It's worrying. Have you just had an off week since waking up from your comma 5 days ago?" Comma? Off week? This is your **_SECOND DAY_** here. You _**B A R E L Y**_ knew anyone here! Yet it's all so confusing. BUT WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND GETS UP AT 5?! "Uh.... Y/N? Hello?" You blink realizing she's still on the damn phone. "Oh sorry Kiwi- chan.- ack" She muffles a tiny snort. "Man it's been awhile since our anime nights. Well anyway what's new?" "SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE-" You could practically hear her jump through the phone. "Uh ok- wow." You laugh loudly. "But in all seriousness. I currently am housing 2 skeletons." The silence that followed was extremely unnerving for you. If you didn't hear the breathing from the recciever you would have assumed this girl had died. "I'll be there at 11:05." And with that she hung up- _WAIT 11:05 A.M?! S H I T-_. You race off the couch, leaving behind an extremely confused Papyrus. He blinks his eyesockets- somehow. You go and freshen up. "Jeez Kiwi you're gonna be the absolute death of me." You turn around and bump into a figure. "What did I hear about **D E A T H OF SOMEONE?** " You shiver and are caught staring striaght into black eyesockets. Well shit Sans is actually your height- he just seemed short. The doorbell rings- which allows you to dash past the skeleton to answer it. "Y/N! You answered!" You blink- ah. It's 11:05 on the dot. She chuckles and walks in. "Please don't freak out but I think someone followed me here." Don't freak out? _DON'T FREAK OUT?! OH H O N E Y IT'S A LITTLE LATE-_ The sound of a car door slamming scares the both of you. You move Kiwi out of the doorway and slam the door. About 2 minutes later someone gives a soft knock on the door. You peek through the peep hole. There’s a man that looks kinda like Kiwi. Heck- his eyes are brown. Kiwi told you her mom had green eyes. You slowly reopen the door. “May I help you sir?“ he coughs, straightening his shirt. “Yes I’m looking for an Ashley Kiwi Softmore?” Kiwi freezes. Papyrus tilts his skull. Who is this strange man? “I’m her father.” You freeze this time. Kiwi’s father? But he left when you were both 8! You’re 32!! Kiwi looks at you with concern. The man invites himself in, pushing past the two of you. He appeared like he instantly regretted his decision when he saw Papyrus. “What... what is this **THING** doing in your house?! Is it holding you captive? Is that why you called my daughter?!” You step back, why would he assume such a thing?! Kiwi shakes her head. “Dad it’s not like that-“ He looks between the both of you. Not... like that? He grabs Kiwi’s arm and tries to drag her out. “OW OW DAD STOP THAT HURTS-“ He huffs angrily. “I’m not gonna let MY DAUGHTER become some- some... **MONSTER FUCKER.** ” A bone is sent past, almost hitting Kiwi’s dad, causing him to let her go. She rushes back to you. Sans growls lowly. It didn’t take a genius to understand that he should leave. With that- Kiwi’s father was gone. Sans sighs, looking back at you. “are... are you ok, buddy?” You nod. Kiwi sighs. “Thank you-“ Sans chuckles softly. “Sans.”

* * *

 _ **| Congratulations. Stats have increased for Sans and Papyrus’s routes.  
**_ Sans: Happiness- 15%  
Affection: 6%  
Protectiveness: 10%  
Papyrus: Happiness- 17%  
Affection: 10%  
Protectiveness: 5%  
 **Kiwi: *Still your friend. Seems wary of her dad and Sans. Interested about Pap**

* * *

Ace faceplants, before quickly getting back up. “IS EVERYONE OK?!” CK facepalms. “Ace. Sweetie. He’s gone.” Ace sweatdrops. You shake your head. Sans raises a bonebrow, growling at Ace and CK. CK holds a newspaper and baps him lightly. “Bad Sans.” You snort. Kiwi chuckles, Papyrus laughing. Sans glares, snatching the newspaper and baps CK. She blinks. “My how the tables have turned.” CK grabs Ace by his jacket, leaving with a wave. You blink slowly. “Uh... anyway. Anyone hungry?” BREAKFAST TIME ALL AROUND 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ............... oof.  
> SOOOOO! READER-CHAN! How's your life? Comment an idea for an upcoming chappy? Kudos? Maybe check out some of my other works?  
> Also Ace and CK are really interesting.


End file.
